disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Weirdmageddon 2: Escape from Reality
Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality' https://web.archive.org/web/20151030021725/http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyxd/ - To dziewiętnasty odcinek drugiego sezonu oraz trzydziesty dziewiąty łącznie. W USA wyemitowany został 23 listopada 2015 roku. Polska premiera odbędzie się 2 kwietnia 2016 roku. Ogólnie Dipper, Wendy Corduroy i Soos muszą uratować Mabel z dziwnej bańki, kiedy Bill planuje swój kolejny ruch. Fabuła Odcinek zaczyna się w czwartym dniu apokalipsy. Sprott i Manly Dan prostestują przeciwko Billowi, lecz niestety zostają zmienieni w kamień przez latającą gałkę oczną, która zabiera Sprotta do Piramidy. Podczas imprezy Bill prosi o uwagę i mówi, że zbierając skamieniałych ludzi do tworzenia jego tronu było świetnym pomysłem. W tym momencie Leniwa Klucha zaczyna odpadać, lecz Bill znowu ją przymocowuje. Oznajmia, że zniszczenie Wodogrzmotów było tylko początkiem, i że apokalipsa dotknie całego świata (world wide - szeroka na cały świat). Przyjaciele Billa lecą w niebo, lecz nagle odbijają się od niewidzialnej bańki. Odpowiada, że będzie to trudniejsze niż myślał. Po skróconym na potrzeby odcinka intrze widzimy, jak Dipper, Soos i Wendy znajdują się w pustej białej przestrzeni. Nagle podłoga pęka i zaczynają spadać. Soos ich przytula, gdyż chce umrzeć w takiej pozycji, gdyby miało do tego dojść i chce zamortyzować upadek. Bohaterowie spadają na dmuchany zamek. Za ich plecami znajduje się brama do magicznego świata Mabel. Po drodze spotykają m.in. powiększonego Naboki, chłopaka z miłosną ankietą z pierwszego odcinka i Kaczo-dektywa. Nagle z zakrętu wyjeżdża auto, które prowadzą Xyler i Craz. Zabierają Dippera, Soosa i Wendy na Ice Cream Beach (Lodowa Plaża), gdy Craz mówi, że istnieje jedyna zasada w tym świecie, ale że nikt i tak jej nie złamie,więc nie warto o niej mówić. Rozbijają się o kilka budynków i hydrantów, lecz docierają na miejsce. Na plaży pingwiny-kelnerzy przynoszą im picie i jedzenie. Wendy i Soos są bardzo głodni, więc biorą wszystko bez zastanowienia. Jednak zanim Soos zdążył się napić, Dipper wyrzucił mu szklankę i powiedział, że może to być krew, a chmura (która znajdowała się nad bohaterami) może być zmieszaniem kości albo dzieci. Oznajmił również, że muszą szybko znaleźć Mabel i stąd znikać. Craz mówi, że znajduje się ona w najwyższej wieży zrobionej z piasku chronionej przez dwóch waflowych ochroniarzy - nie ma więc szans, by przeszli. Jego powątpiewania rozmywa Soos, kiedy zaczyna gryźć jednego ze strażników, a drugiego niszczy Wendy. Wbiegają do budynku na najwyższe piętro. Zastają tam Mabel leżącą w łóżku. Gdy się budzi, do pokoju wbiegają straże, lecz ich zatrzymuje klaskając w dłonie i mówi, że ta bańka to nie jest więzienie, tylko jej nowy dom i że chce, by lato trwało wiecznie, tak jak w jej świecie. Widać, że nie gniewa się już na Dippera z powodu jego decyzji o zostaniu w Wodogrzmotach, gdyż ona sama zostanie tu na zawsze. Odpowiada Dipperowi, że przez to, że ciągle zrzędzi stworzyła Dippyfresh'a, lepszą i bardziej wyluzowaną wersję Dippera. Wendy występuje w obronie Dippera, lecz gdy przyjeżdża samochód z Lee'm, Tambry, Nate'm i Thompsonem, zmienia zdanie i odchodzi. Dwunastolatek próbował ją zatrzymać, ale nie udaje mu się. Soos przyrzekł mu, że on go nie opuści i cokolwiek by to nie było, nigdzie się stąd nie ruszy. Nagle w drzwiach pojawia się tata Soosa, który okazuje się być zapaśnikiem (tak naprawdę wcale nim nie był, gdyż przez to, że Soos nigdy nie widział go na oczy to tak go sobie wyobrażał) i proponuje mu grę w rzucanie piłki. Mężczyzna jest bardzo podekscytowany spotkaniem "ojca" i opuszcza Dippera wbrew jego przysiędze. Tymczasem Bill jest zdenerwowany i nie wie, dlaczego on i jego banda nie mogą opuścić Wodogrzmotów, by przejąć kontrolę nad całym światem. Nagle wpada na pomysł, że odczaruje Forda, by powiedział mu, jak zniszczyć osłonę. Dipper udaje się na łąkę i rzuca kamieniami do wody, gdy nagle podchodzi do niego Wendy. Mówi, że skoro w tym świecie da się robić co się chce, to Dipper mógłby poprosić Mabel, by postarzyła go i wtedy mogliby być razem. Chłopak był wniebowzięty, ale zamiast powiedzieć "tak", opanował się i powiedział sobie, że to nie jest prawdziwe. Nagle dziewczyna zamienia się w larwy i się rozpada, a świat staje się czerwony, drzewa i stworzenia zmieniają się w potwory i mówią Dipperowi, by się nie sprzeciwiał. Po chwili wszystko staje się normalne. Dipper postanawia, że musi uciec z Mabel jak najprędzej do realnego świata i zaczyna się bać, że ma paranoje. Wtedy jednak łapią go waflowe straże i mówią, że mówienie o prawdziwym świecie jest zabronione, i jedyną opcją jest rozmowa w sądzie. Z domku dla kotów wychodzi sędzia-kot Sędzia Kici Kici Miau Miau Twarzo-Szwarcsztajn. Do sali wchodzą również Xyler i Craz którzy mają przeciwko Dipperowi Pamiętnik Mabel z jej wspomnieniami. Nagle wszyscy teleportują się do 10 października, gdy rodzeństwo było w 2 klasie. Wtedy robione były zdjęcia klasowe, lecz jedna z koleżanek przyczepiła gumę do włosów Mabel. Kolejnym wspomnieniem był Dzień Walentynek z 14 lutego z 4 klasy. Tego dnia Mabel dostała dużo walentynek, lecz niestety Dipper ani jednej. Wszyscy zaczęli się z niego śmiać. W końcu wszyscy wracają do sejmu. Nagle jednak Dipper bierze Mabel za świadka i pokazuje, jak pomagali sobie w tych trudnych chwilach i mówi jej, że rozumie, że boi się dorastania. Dipper oświadcza Mabel, iż przemyślał sobie wszystko jeszcze raz i nie opuści jej i przejdzie z nią przez ten trudny okres dorastania. Kiedy się przytulają, wytwory Mabel znikają, a wszystkie zwierzęta zamieniają się w potwory. W końcu Pinesi, Wendy i Soos uciekają z bańki. Dipper wpada na pomysł, by wrócić do Groty Tajemnic i sprawdzić, czy mogą znaleźć tam schronienie. Ku ich zdziwieniu w Grocie przebywa wielu ocalałych, w tym Stary McGucket, Wujek Stanek czy Grenda. Bohaterowie * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * Soos * Bill Cyferka * Wendy Corduroy * Sprott * Xyler i Craz * Naboki * Męski Dan * Leniwa Klucha * Sędzia Kici Kici Miau Miau Twarzo-Szwarcsztajn Powiązanie z serią * Sprott jest dalej nienormalny po spotkaniu z Bańką Dziwności w poprzednim odcinku. * Ten odcinek jest kontynuacją poprzedniego. * Ponownie pojawia się Aoshima i jeden pies ze Smile Dip z "The Inconveniencing" oraz Lśniąca Migotka z "Little Gift Shop of Horrors". * Ponownie pojawia się chłopiec, do którego Mabel wysłała list w "Tourist Trapped". * Stara czapka Dippera, jaką nosił na początku "Tourist Trapped" pojawia się we wspomnieniach. * Gofry z wielkimi ramionami, które Mabel narysowała w "Headhunters" są jej strażnikami. * Sędzia Kici Kici Miau Miau Twarzo-Szwarcsztajn jest kotem widniejącym na jednym ze swetrów Mabel, które nosiła w "Tourist Trapped". * Jurorzy noszą sweter z sercem z "The Legend of the Gobblewonker", sweter z truskawką z "Headhunters", sweter z hamburgerem z "Boss Mabel" i sweter z tęczą z "The Love God". * Po raz kolejny pojawia się Kaczo-dektyw. * Kiedy Xyler i Craz pokazują wspomnienia Mabel z jej pamiętnika, pojawiły się sceny z "Into the Bunker", "Dipper and Mabel vs the Future" oraz "Weirdmageddon część 1". * W MabelLandzie można zobaczyć Zacha, chłopaka wyciętego z papieru i nosorożca z "Mabel Zdradza Tajniki Randkowania" oraz naklejki z pamiętnika Mabel z "Mabel Zdradza Tajniki Naklejkowe". * Dipper i Mabel ściskają się tak samo jak w "Tourist Trapped". * Celesta Róż i Błękit Mórz z "The Last Mabelcorn", Multimisiek i Męskotur z "Dipper vs. Manliness", Krasnoludy z "Tourist Trapped" i Mąż dzięcioła z "Irrational Treasure" znajdują się podczas tłumu w Grocie Tajemnic. * Pojawia się ojciec Soos'a, który był wspomniany w "Blendin's Game". * Pojawiają się członkowie Zespołu Raz-Dwa-Trzy-Pięć z "Boyz Crazy". Ciekawostki * Jest to ostatni odcinek nad którym pracowała Emmy Cicierega. * Ten odcinek posiada intro, które jest na odwrót https://soundcloud.com/bradbreeck/gravity-falls-e220-gravity-falls-main-theme-alternate-bills-mix oraz zmienioną wiadomość od tyłu (zamiast "I'm watching you nerds" jest zwykłe "I'm watching you") * Guma przyczepiona do włosów Mabel zmieniła miejsce kilka razy. Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Wodogrzmoty Małe